In order to provide research tools to study the phenomena of narcotic analgesia, addiction and tolerance, synthesis of the (plus)-antipodes of codeine, morphine, heroin and naloxone was undertaken. (Plus)-Codeine and (plus)-morphine have now been prepared in multigram amounts and subjected to detailed pharmacological evaluation. Synthesis of (plus)-heroin and (plus)-naloxone is nearing completion and pharmacological evaluation will follow. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Iijima, I. Rice, K.C. and Silverton, J.V.: Studies in the (plus)-morphinan Series I. An alternate conversion of (plus)-dihydrocodeinone into (plus)-codeine. Heterocycles in press 1977. Rice, K.C.: A rapid, high yield conversion of codeine to morphine. J. Med. Chem. 20: 164-165, 1977.